When Things Go Wrong
by HaruhixHikaru Love
Summary: He was his inspiration, he was his masturbation material. A twisted relationship twists even further in a deadly dance.


**So... Flipping through the fanfiction, I noticed that there were only a couple pages of Zukka, which is a real shame. So I decided to write one myself. Yeah... Cool. I'm also kind of tired, so it may not make much sense, but I want to get this out. Enjoy!**

**Summary: He was his inspiration, he was his masturbation material. A twisted relationship twists even further in a deadly dance.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, unfortunately. I so wish I did. Then the whole thing would be filled with Zukka, ALL THE TIME.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, mature content, masturbation, language... Twisted relationships? Oh, and OOCness, but we have no idea what these characters are like during sex, so... yeah.**

**Setting: After the end of the TV series. Yeeeeeah**

**

* * *

**Zuko flopped back on his bed, turning on his side and reveling in the feeling of soft silk beneath his body. He had only been Fire Lord for a month now, and he was already sick and tired of the position. How could his father stand it for years on end? He would have to figure out his secrets. Maybe he could convince the imprisoned man to let some things slip? He groaned and sat up, slipping his hair out of its ornamental gold crown. It fell around his face in the comforting manner it had a month ago, back when he was traveling with Aang and the rest. It had grown a little longer, but he could still see, and it was nice to know that his scar was at least somewhat covered from the general public, even though he was in his room where no one should be.

Mei had left him weeks ago, tired of his mopey attitude. In their final argument, she'd accused him of cheating on her. While Zuko had indeed had thoughts of other people, he had never acted upon them, and had simply stated the truth: there was only one person other than her who had touched his body, and they were no longer part of his life. She didn't believe him, however, and had stormed out in a huff. It was one of the most depressing moments in his life.

He grumbled softly, rubbing his face in exhaustion. Outside from the occasional visit from Aang, he'd had virtual no contact with any of his older friends. Rumors had flown to him, of course. Toph was off in the mountains, meditating and training disciples. Katara was starting to take students of her own in waterbending, taking over the training in the South Pole. Aang, and he had heard this personally, was flying around the world with Appa, trying to find other remaining airbenders that may have hidden away. And Sokka? This was the one that hurt him the most. Sokka was living happily with his girlfriend, Suki, in the South Pole with Katara. Another groan escaped Zuko's lips, and he fell back onto the covers again to stare at the lofty ceiling. Out of all the rooms, this one was his least favorite. It was designed for the Fire Lord and his wife, so it was humongous, and the bed could have fit twenty people easily. It only served to remind Zuko how lonely he was, and how he needed to start the search for his wife. He didn't even want to think about that, especially when his mind was on another person, a person who was taken, a person who was completely the wrong gender.

Memories flashed behind his half-lidded eyes, and he pursed his lips together to keep all noises in. Hot hands on his body, sloppy kisses being exchanged, heated words of devotion being exchanged. Just the simple thought made his body feel warm, and he wrapped his arms around his chest, almost like he was trying to hold in his desperate emotions. That tactic failed, however, as his eyes snapped wide. He was becoming aware of the growing pain in his trousers. Quickly, clumsily, he pulled off the heavy shoulder pads he was forced to wear and threw them to the ground. Next came his shoes, which, unfortunately, curled up into points at the end. If there was anything that could be called a torture advice, they would be such. After that, he was left in simply a red shirt, dark red baggy pants, and his undergarments. It was his most comfortable outfit, and at that very moment, he was glad of it.

He recalled more actions. A rough action, causing both parties to scream out in pleasure. Sharp movements, cleaning up the aftermath. He could remember oh-so clearly the way his lover had grimaced, complaining about the pain they would be going through the next day. Naturally, Zuko hadn't cared. He always wanted more touching, more loving, but once a day would have to sate him. Now he was left with nothing except the memories, which suited him fine. A white-hot burst of pleasure shot up his body as one of his hands snaked down his pants, cupping the bulge that was starting to grow in his underwear. He drew in a shaky breath and plunged his fist in, starting to stroke his member in languid motions, but something was missing.

With a frown, he tried to imagine how exactly he'd cum before. This was the first time in over a month. The last time, there had been something else wrapped around his cock... Someone's mouth. A gasp rang through the echoing room as other images flitted through his mind like butterflies. A hot cavern encircling his organ. Hands fondling his balls. The confident smile of the dark-skinned human after they'd succeeded. Zuko's pupil dilated, and he started to stroke himself in a fury, moaning softly.

A hiss suddenly escaped his lips, a hiss that carried on for a while. Zuko had no idea where he was going with the hiss, although he knew something else was coming after it. Sure enough, a name followed the sound: "S... Sokka..." he whimpered, and at that very moment, he came, the while liquid squirting into his hands. He instantly felt disgusted with himself. How dare he use one of his friends as masturbation material? Still, it had felt amazing. Maybe he'd do it again, another time...

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!"

The call resonated in the ice-made house, and instantly, the dark-haired warrior seemed to materialize out of the shadows. Laughing, she jumped into her boyfriend's arms and they kissed, embraced, the works. As the man murmured a couple of words to her, he was hit, for some strange reason, by a strong memory of saying the exact same things to another man. He shook his head and grinned down at the girl, only to have it falter when he heard yet another woman's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Way to greet your sister, Sokka. Nope, don't spare a word to the woman who's been slaving away in the kitchen all day. Just go straight to Suki. Every time." She appeared in the doorway, a look of utter disgust in her blue eyes. Behind the disgust was a playfulness that meant she was teasing her brother.

Sokka grinned and released Suki, striding over to the other girl and pulling her into a big hug. "Sorry, Katara, I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just nice to be home."

Katara successfully managed to detangle herself and danced away, swinging the spatula she was holding in her hand this way and that as she talked. "So, tell me everything! How was the fishing trip? Did you teach the boys anything?" By 'the boys,' Katara meant the younger men in the village. Sokka had decided to take them all out on a week-long boat trip to teach them how to catch fish.

Sokka grinned. "Of course. They'll make fine fishermen one day." He reached for Suki again, but she had also slipped away. He frowned, his eyes narrowed. "You two are both against me, or something, aren't you? Let me hug you!"

Suki shook her head, a small grin on her lips. She handed Sokka a letter with a wax seal that had previously been broken. Upon closer examination, a small flame was visible in the red wax. When Sokka looked at her with a confused expression, she shrugged. "It's from the Fire Nation. You know, how Zuko promised a monthly letter reporting how things were going. Your father read it, and thought that you might want to look at it. With you two being so close and all, he thought you might want to do something about it."

Still perplexed, Sokka opened the letter and scanned the contents. The beginning was normal stuff: food supplies, troop numbers, how the weather had been. Sokka skipped it, trying to find the better information. The last paragraph made worry spread across his face. Apparently, there were still people resilient to Zuko's rule. Rebels were starting to form, and while Zuko had assured them that he could handle it, his handwriting got noticeably shakier as it progressed. When Sokka lifted his gaze, both of the other residents in the house were staring at him, although with different expressions. Katara's face probably matched his. She wanted to look at the letter and see what was making Sokka so worried. Suki, on the other hand, had a completely blank expression. He bunched up his eyebrows and was about to question her when she cut him off.

"You want to go help him, don't you?"

Beneath her calm exterior, Sokka could see the storm raging within her. She was angry. Very angry. Sokka had told her, somewhat reluctantly, of his previous relationships with Zuko, although they definitely were not like that anymore. But still, she didn't trust him enough to let him go see his friend. He stared deep into her gray eyes, a thick frown forming across his lips. He could feel his own fury building and, as much as he tried to calm it, he just couldn't. Katara retreated to the kitchen, where she knew she would be safe from their argument.

"Yes, yes, I do."

"And you think I'm going to let you?"

"I don't need your permission to see Zuko, Suki."

"Don't forget that I can stop you."

"Can you? I'm a better fighter than when you bested me as a Kiyoshi. I bet if I took you on right now, the results would be the opposite of our last battle."

Suki rolled her eyes. "That's not what I'm talking about. I'll go to your father and tell him everything, _everything_, that's gone on between you and Zuko. And he will surely wage full-out war on the Fire Nation because, the way I'll put it, I'll make it sound like everything you did was unwilling."

Sokka visibly paled, but he kept up a tough exterior. "Suki, you would never do that. Now, stop being a bitch and let me go. I won't be gone for longer than a week. You were fine when I went on the fishing trip! How is this any different?"

"You weren't lusting after any of the boys on the trip! I've seen the way you look whenever Zuko is mentioned."

Sokka shook his head. "Zuko is my inspiration. He's my idol. I don't lust after him anymore, understand? I'm your boyfriend, not his." His eyes softened, and he watched as she relaxed.

"... All right, if you say so, you can go. But you have to be back in a week, understand?"

"Thank you, Suki! I love you!" He kissed her on the cheek and shouted goodbye to his sister, then dashed out of the igloo. His canoe was always ready for a trip. It would take him about a day to get to the Fire Nation, and he wanted to get started as soon as possible. He had to get moving. He couldn't wait until he saw Zuko.

* * *

The past few days had been hell for the new Fire Lord. It was the time of the month when he listened to the peasants' qualms, hearing about this farm or that chicken or some other nonsense. Eventually, the line dwindled, until the last old woman finally left. Sighing out of relief, Zuko slumped in his completely uncomfortable chair, but sat straight up when a knock came on the ornate doors.

"Enter!" Zuko did his best to sound powerful, but at best he sounded tired. He'd been getting little rest lately, with the thoughts of a certain Water Tribesman on his mind...

A guard, wearing the traditional garb of a royal protector, stepped in and bowed his head. "A visitor from the South Pole, my Lord, who is here to visit you."

Curiosity sparked in Zuko's eyes. It couldn't be Sokka... Could it? "Show him in."

The guard bowed, and within the minute, there was another knock on the door. This time, however, he didn't have to call for the knocker to enter. He pushed the doors open with a mighty heave and there, as if Zuko had summoned him out of his dreams, stood Sokka.

He was dressed in normal Water Tribe clothes, pale blues and browns, but there was something different about the way he wore them. They seemed to grab to his body, showing off muscles and other such things that Zuko had wanted to look at for the past month. He drank in the brown hair, tied back in its normal ponytail, and stunning blue eyes. His lips, those pieces of flesh that Zuko wanted to kiss so badly, were curled in a tight smirk. It took all of Zuko's control not to pounce on him. He sat there for a long moment, simply staring, until he realized that his advisors, the stuffy old men that had been around before humans walked the earth, were all watching him with curious stares. He cleared his throat and leaped out of his chair. In a somewhat over-the-top movement, he rushed over to Sokka, giving his outstretched hand a shake, while clapping his back with the other.

"Sokka! It's good to see you again. What brings you up here?"

"I came as soon as I read your letter. I would have liked to get here sooner, but the seas were unforgiving, so it took me two days instead of one." Sokka grinned, although it faltered slightly when he noticed the burning anger in Zuko's eyes.

His body posture, however, reflected only happiness for seeing his friend. He turned to his advisors, making a little shooing gesture with his hand. "Gentleman, you are excused. I will summon you the next time I need you." All ten of them stood as one, bowed, and toddled out of the room. Once Zuko dismissed the guards as well, he turned back to Sokka, who had an eyebrow cocked.

"You've certainly grown to fit the role. I never would have expected you to say 'Gentleman' before." Sokka laughed, but as soon as he spotted the fire licking Zuko's hands, he shut up.

"You shouldn't be here." The words were almost palpable, as they seemed to knock Sokka over. He fell down onto the ground, staring up at Zuko with shock in his eyes.

"W-what are you talking about? You wrote about the rebellions, so I thought I might come up here and help you out..." Sokka started to ramble on, backing away from Zuko until he felt safe enough to stand up.

"I also said I could handle them myself! I don't need you watching over me all the time! What, did you father send me? Does he not trust that I can handle myself?"

"N-no! I... I came by myself, on my own free will! Zuko, why is it so bad to have me here?" In three steps, Zuko covered the space Sokka had so desperately put between them until he was right in Sokka's face.

"I masturbate to you every night," he said with a completely straight face. Judging by Sokka's surprised expression, he hadn't been expecting that. Undeterred, Zuko plowed onwards. "Whenever I think of the way I used to hold you, my entire body gets hot. It's all your fault. Mei left me, I get little to no sleep at night, I can barely run this damn country! You'd better take responsibility." His lips lifted in a snarl, and Sokka flinched.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" He had started to move backwards again. Zuko was moving at the same pace, practically stalking him with a carnal intensity that he didn't usually have. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Our little games ended when you became Fire Lord. Do you know who I am? Do you know who you are?"

"You are Sokka, I am Zuko."

"I am Sokka, boyfriend to Suki, brother of Katara, who is definitely interested in you. You are Zuko, Fire Lord and leader of a nation. I have no place to be doing anything with you other than talking!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit, and you know it. You had sex with me when I was a prince, but now that I'm an emperor, I'm suddenly untouchable? Don't give me that crap. Out of all the people in the world, Sokka, I wouldn't expect that from you." Zuko had now pinned Sokka against a wall, and leaned down to lightly kiss his neck. He felt Sokka shudder under his arms, and smirked.

"I... I can't! I promised Suki I wouldn't." Sokka tried to push Zuko away, but at the mention of Sokka's girlfriend, his gaze grew dark.

"Did you tell her about us?"

"What? No! ... Yes, yes I did. She's my girlfriend, Zuko! I tell her everything!"

Zuko growled. "Yet another reason why you should do what I say. We promised not to tell anyone, and you went ahead and told someone. What were you thinking?"

Sokka shook his head. "I was thinking that she's my girlfriend, and I can tell her anything, even our past activities. Now, let me go, Zuko! I came here to help, not be fucked!"

"Well, too bad. You should have thought of that before you decided to tell someone, hm? Tonight, you're mine." He leaned in and pressed their lips together, and, for the first time in a month, Zuko felt all his tensions fly out the window. As soon as he pulled back, his hand descended down and chopped Sokka on the neck. He was out in seconds. Now all Zuko had to do was carry him back to his room, where the real festivities would begin. He hoisted him over a shoulder and began to walk.

* * *

When Sokka came to, he was staring at a lofted ceiling. Something soft and fluffy was underneath his back, reminding him of Appa's fur. He smiled and started to turn on his side so he could bury his face in the warm material, but something stopped him. His arms were spread far apart and bound, although he couldn't see how or what to. He groaned, memories starting to return, and slowly sat up. Although it put a strain on his arms, now he could at least look around. The room he was in was simply huge. He could barely make out a door on the far end of the room, and, as far as he could see, there were no windows at all. Small fires burned in lamps set at even intervals against either wall, but other than those lamps, the room was completely dark, throwing the corners into shadows and bending the way Sokka saw things. He frowned, then squinted when a sudden burst of light erupted from the door. Someone had pushed it open, and light from the other room was flowing in. A rush of cold air followed the light and Sokka shivered when it hit his bare chest. Wait. His chest was bare? With a little gulp, he looked down, noticing that all he was left in was his loin cloth. Wonderful, simply wonderful.

Just like that, the door was closed, and he was plunged into semi-darkness again. This time, however, there was a slightly thumping noise every second or so, as if someone was walking closer to him. All he could see was an indistinct shadow of a man. Large shoulders, proud stance, the works. He instinctively pulled back, trying to figure out a way to defend himself should it come to a fight. He was tied to the bed wearing next to nothing, and he had no idea how this mystery man was armed. If push came to shove, he would just surrender.

Thankfully, that never happened. An achingly familiar voice sounded from the shadows. "Good, you're awake. I was worried that I'd hit you a bit too hard. Does your neck hurt?"

Sokka shook his head, anger building inside of him. To think, he'd been genuinely worried about Zuko, and all the Fire Lord had wanted was a fuck buddy. He glared at Zuko, hoping his eyes conveyed his hurt and distrust as much as his voice would if he chose to use it. But he wouldn't talk. He was scared his voice would crack, or something, betraying how badly he wanted the contact, too.

Zuko didn't seem to notice, or at least he wasn't fazed. "Ah, that's... great. I brought you a wet towel, but I don't think you need it." Sokka watched as he set the cloth down on the bedside table, then got to work undressing himself. First came the hair-thingy- Sokka could never remember what they were called- and then that stupid pointy shoulder piece that made Zuko look twenty years older than he really was. Sokka couldn't help but swallow heavily as the next thing revealed was his chest. The scars Zuko had received stood out on his pale skin, and as Sokka traced them with his eyes, he could feel his body reacting. Zuko seemed to notice, as he took his dear, sweet time taking off his trousers. Somewhere along the way, Zuko had lost his shoes, so the second his pants were on the ground, he was just as naked as Sokka.

Zuko turned back to Sokka and smirked when he noticed the somewhat feral look in the dark-skinned man's eyes. "What is it? Do you want this body, Sokka? I thought you were adverse to the idea of touching me again." Sokka growled softly, his eyes narrowing. Indeed, he wanted Zuko more than earlier that day. He could just barely remember the way it felt when hands ran up his body, touching him in ways Suki never would. She was too squeamish about the idea of a man being submissive. Despite her dominant nature, she always liked being taken hard during sex. Naturally, with Zuko, it was always the opposite. Zuko always topped, and before, when they'd been together almost every day, he'd always find a way to sneak them away from the rest of the group. Now that was no longer necessary, as Zuko had Sokka all to himself for the rest of the week.

Sokka stared at Zuko, watching as he started to crawl across the bed towards where he was tied. In that instant, Sokka noticed exactly how he was being held to the soft bed. There was a long piece of cloth stretching from both of his hands out to two bedposts. No matter how hard he tried to pull it, he couldn't break the cloth. He grimaced faintly, and Zuko chuckled. "SpiderMonkey silk makes one of the strongest materials in the world. It's stronger than metal, and a whole lot lighter. Besides, it feels pretty good, right?" Sokka frowned. The cloth didn't chafe like normal metal would. The only marks on his wrists in the morning would be from where he rubbed it too tightly. Zuko reached out and took on of Sokka's hands, pulling it closer to him until he could kiss the palm. It was a sweet action, one a lover would do, and even though it had good intentions behind it, Sokka shivered violently.

"What's wrong, Sokka? Does this turn you on? Oh, yes, I remember. Your wrist is an especially sensitive spot for you. Has Suki figured that out yet, or is your sex more innocent?" Sokka mumbled a couple of words, probably telling Zuko that he should never talk about Suki that way, before it was cut off by a loud cry. Zuko had switched tactics, going from gentle lover to ferocious beast in seconds. He'd squeezed Sokka through his undergarments roughly, then practically ripped them off in an effort to get to the treasure trove underneath. Sokka's half-erect member presented itself in front of Zuko, and he smiled. "Ah... Just as beautiful as I remembered."

Sokka hissed when his cock was exposed, although he soon got used to the feeling of being on the bed, naked. The blanket felt incredibly good underneath his legs, and he was pretty sure that Zuko had gotten silk sheets for that very purpose. His attention was drawn away from the cloth, however, to a hand on his chest the second Zuko touched him. He bit back a moan as the hand traced patterns across his upper body, then squeaked as he was shoved backwards. He landed with an oof and glared at Zuko, who now leered over him with a smirk.

"This is weird, Sokka, very weird. One minute, you're against the idea of me loving you, and the next, you're fighting against a moan. You aren't bipolar, are you?"

Sokka felt another snarl build in the back of his throat, but held it back in order to snap, "Fuck you."

Zuko chuckled and, in a second, had a hand clamped on Sokka's neck. He leaned in until their noses were almost brushing and said, with a good deal of lust in his tone, "Oh, you wish, don't you, Sokka? But, no, I'm going to be the one doing the fucking here." Sokka's eyes widened, and Zuko laughed again. This was going to be one of the best nights he'd had in a while. No matter how much he'd jacked off to Sokka, the image in his head could never compare to the real thing, and there he was, spread underneath him with a rather lusty shade of red starting to spread across his cheeks.

"Z-Zuko... Y-you don't h-have to do this!" Sokka begged, trying to twist away. Zuko planted his arms on either side of his head and leaned forward even further, their lips barely touching as he responded.

"You don't understand. I need this. I need this more than I need air to breathe. I think about you constantly, and it's all your fault. Like I said, you need to take responsibility." With that, he sealed the deal, so to speak, by sealing their lips together in a kiss. His hips ground down, pressing his own erection against Sokka's. The boy underneath him gasped, and he took that opportunity to plunge his tongue in, stealing away any words that Sokka may have wanted to say.

When he pulled away, Sokka's eyes were glazed over with desire. Zuko recognized that look well. It was telling him that this was what Sokka wanted. He smiled faintly and kissed him again, this time with a little less vigor and a bit more passion. Sokka responded, kissing him back and arching his spine so their bodies brushed against each other. He moaned softly, and Zuko smiled. This was the Sokka he wanted everyone to see. This was the Sokka that belonged to him and him only. Suki could go jump off a cliff. For that one moment, Sokka was entirely Zuko's.

He sat up slowly, much to Sokka's distaste, and slowly undid one of the ties connecting Sokka to the bed, just so they could get better maneuverability. He wouldn't untie the other one in case Sokka made a break for it. There was no way in hell he was letting this go. He had ordered his guards to not let anyone in, no matter what. This would be his one chance to win Sokka back. The first thing Sokka did when his hand was free was reached up and grab a handful of Zuko's hair. The older man hissed, not entirely disliking the sensation of the delicate strands being pulled, and was yanked back down to Sokka's mouth. He pulled back at the last second, though, and started to kiss along Sokka's jawline before dipping lower to his neck and finally his chest.

Sokka was writhing under him, letting out delicious little mews and whines. When Zuko latched onto one of his nipples, he gasped and covered his mouth to prevent a shriek. Zuko seemed set on that one spot, and sucked, nipped, did everything he could think of to the bud. "Z-Zuko... No matter how much you suck, nothing's going to come out..." Sokka moaned, his eyes tightly shut.

Zuko grinned. "I know, but I can still try my damn best." He moved over to the other nipple while one hand went up and the other went down. He plunged three fingers into Sokka's mouth. Instinctively, Sokka sucked on them, making them as wet as he could. The other hand started to stroke him in a rough rhythm, bringing him to the brink before leaving him there. Zuko withdrew both his hands and his mouth, sitting back to survey his work. Sokka was twitching slightly, his eyes now open and staring straight into Zuko's. Slowly, Zuko crawled over until he was above Sokka's head. Then he leaned down and kissed him, separating his lips with his tongue and exploring the cavern deep within. Sokka responded by pushing himself up and turning over, going on all fours. He pushed Zuko away with a little growl and lowered his head to the older man's undergarments. Swallowing heavily, he pushed down the cloth and grabbed Zuko's cock somewhat roughly. With one last glance up at Zuko's face, he opened his mouth and started to suck on it.

Zuko's head fell back and he let out a delicious moan. "Damn, you got better. How is that possible?" Maybe it wasn't that he had gotten better, just that he'd missed it so much. Sokka's ass was hanging in the air, and Zuko eyed it hungrily. He glanced down at his hand, still wet from Sokka's sucking and, before he could talk himself out of it, shoved a finger deep inside Sokka's hole.

Sokka sat up with a gasp, but Zuko grabbed his head and shoved it back down. "Don't stop sucking until I tell you." Sokka hesitated for only a second before starting to suck on him again, letting his tongue flick around Zuko's steadily hardening member. Meanwhile, Zuko started to shove his finger in and out in a rhythm, searching for that one spot that would make Sokka scream. The second he found it, he knew, because Sokka's eyes snapped open and his mouth widened in a silent shout. "What did I tell you to do?" Panting hard, Sokka went back to Zuko's cock and started to suck it with more passion than before. Zuko groaned and shoved a second finger in, his plunges becoming messier and messier the more Sokka sucked. They were both nearing that point where they would see white, and while Zuko really wanted to cum in Sokka's ass, he would have to do with another hole. He reached around and gave a couple of good strokes. That sent Sokka over the edge, and he screamed. The vibrations made Zuko cum as well, and soon, the silk bedsheets had white liquid on them. Sokka pulled away from Zuko and stared up at him, clarity returning to his gaze. He looked like he was going to bolt any second now, and Zuko wasn't about to let that happen.

He pulled his fingers out and turned Sokka around, pressing against his back. His dick was steadily hardening again, and he moaned into Sokka's shoulder. "Hey, Sokka... I want to fuck you. Is it okay if I put it in now? I barely prepared you..." Another moan was the only response he got, so he took it as a good thing. He sat Sokka up on his heels and positioned himself at his entrance. Then, in one fluid motion, he pushed his cock into Sokka. The man screamed in pain, tears flowing from his eyes, and Zuko forced himself to be still. Even though his cock was throbbing and the desire to pound into Sokka was overwhelming, he wouldn't move until Sokka told him to. Instead, he satisfied himself by peppering kisses along the other male's neck, murmuring comforting words until he got a little nod.

That was all he needed, and he proceeded to pull almost all the way out and ram back in. Sokka screeched, but it fell on deaf ears as Zuko repeated the same motion a couple more time. Then he got fed up with the simple motion and proceeded to thrust into Sokka with quick, efficient movements. A hand reached around the front and picked up stroking Sokka again, the action made easier by the precum leaking from the tip. Sokka gasped every time Zuko was all the way in, although it wasn't nearly as loud as Zuko would have liked. With a frown, he started his search for Sokka's prostate once again. It had been a while since he'd fucked anyone, so it was like a whole new journey. He eventually found it, and Sokka arched his back with a muffled cry. Sokka was shaking, his walls closing around Zuko's cock, and, with a little moan, he came for the second time that night.

The pressure on his erection was amazing, and Zuko couldn't help it. He bit down hard on Sokka's shoulder and shuddered as he came inside Sokka, the warm liquid filling him to the brim and overflowing. Slowly, Zuko pulled out and wrapped his arms around Sokka, pulling them both under the covers so they could sleep.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!"

Zuko was kneeling on the ground, his face pressed against the floor while Sokka sat on the bed. He was rubbing his sore wrists and trying not to wince every time he moved.

"I'm so sorry, Sokka! It's just that sometimes, it builds up and then I explode! You just happened to come at a really bad time for me. I probably would have gone into the city and found someone to.. relieve my tension."

That made Sokka's nose twitch. "So I'm that easily replaceable?"

"No! No, not at all. I just... I never wanted to hurt you. I... I love you so much, it physically hurts sometimes. Someone else may ease my life a little bit."

Sokka sighed. "So what you're saying is you would find another guy to fuck and think he was me?"

Zuko winced. "The way you put it, you make it sound so... wrong."

"That's because it is wrong! Zuko, you should have just told me if you needed me."

Zuko looked up, his eyes widening. "Would you have stayed with me if I told you that?"

Sokka crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Maybe. But as it is, I can't go back home until this bite mark fades." He gestured to his shoulder, and Zuko hung his head.

"I'm sorry about that, Sokka, I really am."

Sokka smiled faintly and reached down, lifting Zuko's head. "Well, at least you get to keep me until I can go home, right?" A small smile grew on Zuko's lips, which stretched out as he realized exactly what Sokka meant. If he always had a mark that he couldn't show, then he would never be able to go home. He slowly rose to his feet and pressed a deep kiss to Sokka's lips, this one filled with all the love he possessed. Sokka returned it, a grin of equal size on his face. They would be together for quite some time now.

* * *

Three days later, a letter arrived at the South Pole. Suki tore into it, read it, threw it over her shoulder, and ran out of the house, crying. When Katara picked it up, she shook her head with a sad smile. She had expected this.

_Dear Suki (and Katara),_

_I need to stay in the Fire Nation for a while longer. Zuko still needs a friend by his side, and none of his advisors will do the job. I'm not sure how long it will take me to get back, but I'll come home every once in a while._

_I love you both,  
Sokka_

_

* * *

_**TADA~**

**Okay, so, I hope you enjoyed it. It turned out a lot longer than I expected it, but who cares? So, review please. I may write more if I'm inspired/get good reviews, but at the moment, I'm just going to leave it at this.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
